The past is gone
by umbrellatraitor
Summary: CYOA type story! Naruto and Hinata are reunited after 3 years. Will the promise they made 3 years ago be kept? Will the feelings they had, remain?
1. Reunion

**umbrella's note**: OK so this story I really like. The idea came to me about 2 hours ago when I was having a shower, and I decided I just had to make this. It will contain lemons, tears, love...You know the drill. This story will be a little different. It will be a CYOA. For those of you which don't know what a CYOA is let me explain. It stands for Create/Choose Your Own Adventure. Basically at the end of every chapter you readers will be given a series of options for what will happen in the story. You vote for them, A;B; or C (sometime there'll be only 2 options, sometimes more) and the option with the majority of votes will win, and I'll have to continue the story following that option (You vote in the review section, duh). Simple? Yes. Fun? Yes. Win? And you know it.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and saw her.

He had only arrived 10 minutes ago. She was the first person he saw. Somehow he knew things would turn out like this.

"Oh! Hinata...Long time no see..." He said in a serious voice

And it had been a long time, almost 3 years since they last saw each other, since they last held each other, kissed each other, _loved_ each other.

"Why is he so serious?" She thought to herself a little worried.

FLASHBACK

"I love you Hina-chan" Naruto said with a foxish grin while lying next to her in the woods.

She turned to face him, his naked body no longer making her blush.

"I love you too Naruto-kun, please let us stay like this forever..."

"Yes. I promise."

END OF FLASHBACK

But that had been a promise he hadn't been able to keep.

"A lot of shit happened" he thought to himself. "This outcome isn't my fault."

He looked at her, again, and it was as though he hadn't seen her. He had had a lot in his mind so he didn't notice at first, but this Hinata was definitively different from the Hinata he knew 3 years ago.

"She has grown..in more ways than one" he thought and grinned unconsciously. She was beatiful, really beautiful.

She saw this and grinned too. He had also grown of course. She couldn't believe how sexy he was. He was a lot taller, more muscular and more-mature looking. She had to restrain herself from throwing herself in his arms and kissing him wildly. "There'll be time for that (and a lot more) later", she thought happily.

On the outside he looked cool, but he was fighting an internal battle in his mind.

With that grin, that devilish grin, he was making her go nuts. He could tell... she was blushing and was fidgeting with her hands. It was clear she still loved him, deeply too. This only further enhanced his internal conflict. He didn't know if he was able to do this. He stopped grinning abruptly, and put on a serious expression.

"How..How you've been Hinata?"

"Hinata?" She thought, "But he always used to call me Hina-chan. It's my special nickname only he's allowed to use..."

She threw this thought away. It had been a long time, things had changed. This was no biggie. Right, RIGHT?

"Fine. Wow it's really been a long time. Do you..do you want to come over to my house so we can...catch up? We would be there alone...and.."

She looked inquiringly into his eyes. How he loved those eyes...or had loved those eyes.

"Well I don't know Hinata, I just arrived and have some stuff to do right know so..." His voice trailed off. This was true of course, but he felt he was lying to her.

"Oh" She said with a hurt voice. "Oh alright we can catchup later maybe" she said.

"Yeah...maybe" he responded.

She started to wonder. Could it be possible? No, no way. "He still loves me. He promised. We made a promise the day he left. We promised we would stay true to each other, and wait for the day when we see each other again."

"He promised she insisted to herself. He's just tired. And he just arrived. It's only natural he has important things to do..."

He took a deep breath. And thought about her...Saori. He had met her a while back, had saved him from the melancholy he had found himself in.

"Hinata..."

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I..."

A) Come clean. She deserves to know the truth!

B) Ask her if she'd like to catch up at about 6 in Ichirakus. This will buy some time.

C) Screw this! What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. Take her up on the offer she made to you.

**umbrella's note:** Well, what do you think? I'd like it if the reviews weren't just votes though, then it wouldn't be a _review_, you know? Write what you thought about the chapter. Bash me, praise me, I don't care, it's your choice. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Confession

**umbrella's note**: So I guess A will be. Two quick things though. 1-If you have an account, vote using that, as I can't know if you're just voting anonymously to get the option you wanted picked. In this case I'll allow it, as we would have a tie if I didn't. 2-I'll update this story when I feel like it. Don't think I'm making time so that an option I want gets more votes or something, that's not the case. I can update today, or tomorrow, or in a week from now, I'm unreadable. We'll now let's get to the story shall we?

* * *

"I...I have to tell you something Hinata" Naruto said in a stern voice.

"Yes, what is it Naruto-kun?" She asked. Deep inside she knew, the problem was she didn't want to know.

"I..In these three years..What happened was..." Naruto was very flustered, he had never been particularly good with words and now he honestly didn't know how to begin.

Hinata dreading what she thought he was going to say, interrupted him. "I love you Naruto-kun. I never stopped loving you, not once. And now that you're here, you don't know how happy that makes me, when we can be together just like before. I've waited for you, you see. Just like we promised."

Bang! It was as though a bullet had gone through his heart. This made his duty only more complicated and painful. But he had to do it, there was no turning back. She deserved to know the truth, the whole story.

"Hinata I..."

"Don't..Don't you love me too?"

Silence...

He looked into her eyes. Tears swelling there. "Am I ugly? Do you not find me attractive anymore?"

"No, it's not that!" He said quickly. "I think you're beautiful, I honestly do." And he did, he wasn't lying in the slightest when he pronounced these words.

"But...No, I don't love you anymore. I..I've found someone whom I care for and love deeply."

He looked at her. She was expressionless, although tears continued to swell in her eyes.

"Her name is Saori and..."

"Oh. That's right. I..I should have known. Yes o-of course. Th-three years is a long time, you've-you've probably had lots of girlfriends and have settled now with one." She said in a clearly hurt voice.

Her stuttering had returned. It had not shown it's ugly face for years. Not once, and now it returned. Three years ago, when she and Naruto got together she was miraculously cured of it, and now it had returned.

Naruto noticed this "Why is she stuttering, could it be because of...me? Because of this?" This only made him feel worse.

I'm so-sorry for bothe-the-thering you Naruto-kun, you must be quite b-busy. Tears now dripping freely from her eyes. Her face a bit red from the crying. And her eyes, oh her beautiful eyes, how hurt and betrayed they looked.

Truth is, Hinata had been asked for dates many times, by many boys, but she had always turned them down. Always waiting for him. Always faithful for him, fo her love, for Naruto.

To be fair, Naruto was a man. He had needs women didn't even dream of. But he HAD waited for her. He HAD kept his feelings for her, at least at the beginning. "Three years is a fucking long time. Can I really be blamed?" He asked himself. "Shit, I thought she would have a boyfriend too by this time..." But that wasn't true. He was lying to himself to make himself feel better, the result: he felt worse. He knew Hinata, knew she probably-no, not probably-she definitively still loved him and was waiting for him.

"This is difficult for me Hinata, but it's been really long...We can still stay frien"- She interrupted him. "I-I-I go-gotta go." Her stuttering worse than ever, she went away running. Running and crying.

She didn't want to be friends. She didn't want anything that wasn't him being with her. Anything else, would hurt her. She didn't want to be hurt. But how hurt she was, and things didn't look as though they were going to get better.

"Hinata! Don't be like that, don't-" But he stopped himself. "Don't be like what?" He asked himself. "Why don't _you_ go fuck yourself for making her suffer like this?" Naruto told himself.

But all in all, Naruto felt he had acted accordingly. He had been honest. What else was he supposed to do? Lie to her, about Saori? That wasn't fair to her, _or_ to Saori. Buy time? No, no. Things like this are better dealt with quickly. He had had no other choice. He didn't love her. "I don't love her anymore" He told himself. Although a tiny, thought started to grow in his brain. Seeing her after all this time had been difficult. She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He remembered when they kissed for the first time. Confessed their love. Lost their virginity with each other.

"Ahhh" This is just confusing me more. "I have Saori now, I'm sure with time she will understand. Maybe."

She saw her back becaoming smaller, and he couldn't not feel regret at making her cry, even if it was _for the best_.

_What do I do?_

A) Let her be. Talking to her now will only hurt her more, look for her later, when she's calmed down.

B) Let her be. She clearly doesn't want to talk, don't look for her if she doesn't come looking for you. Forgetting each other is probably for the best.

C) Are you mad? Go and talk to her now! You can't let her crying like this.

* * *

**umbrella's note: **Your next choice will decide if you get to see Saori sooner or later, so choose wisely. Review and vote! It's you who write this story as much as me, tell me what you think.**  
**


	3. Remembering

**umbrella's note**: I really shouldn't be updating this now, got a shitload of things to do...But what the hell, I felt like it. Better finish this before dinner is ready though. Happy Thanksgiving! Oh and we're going with option C, btw.

* * *

For a moment Naruto contemplated the idea, the "mature" idea of letting her run, letting her be. Not bothering her anymore, not for the time being at least, but a voice inside him kept nagging him. "Is this the real you? Do you make girls cry and then just leave them like that?" This was not him.

"Hinata wait!" She didn't turn around. He started running. "Is she ignoring me or can she really not hear me? I hope it's the latter.."

"Hinata, HINATA!" No response. She accelerated if anything. "Shit" he muttered under his breath.

"HINATA, HINA-CHAN!" He screamed without thinking. She stopped so abruptly, Naruto ran headfirst into her. Hinata fell, turning before she hit the ground. He fell on top of her.

Their eyes met. And with that meeting, they remembered, their lips remembered.

_FLASHBACK_

"Look into my eyes Hinata."

She did.

"Do they lie? I love you, it's as simple as that."

"Na-naruto-kun..." She blushed. "I-I love you too. But I ca-can't believe it. You lo-lo-loving me.." She blushed, if possible, even more.

Their lips met while their eyes closed, it was a peck at first but then turned into a full tongue kiss in a matter of seconds. She was surprised at first when his tongue came begging for entrance to her mouth, but she accepted it happily. His tongue caressed hers softly, exploring the inside of her mouth. He licked her lips, and then bit softly into her lower lip. She gave an almost inaudible moan, a moan which he, nonetheless, heard.

They broke the kiss slowly, a string of saliva still uniting their lips. And the it broke and was done. Their first kiss.

"I love you Naruto." She hadn't stuttered.

"I love you too Hina-chan." He was smiling. It was there and then, that he had called her "Hina-chan" for the first time

_END OF FLASHBACK_

HE, unknowingly, got lost in her eyes_. _How had he missed those eyes? Cryed for those eyes many a night?

She didn't know what to do. Her head was like a labyrinth, thought about the past, mixing with the present. "Naruto is on top me? It's been so long since I've felt him this close. So long since I've felt his weight on top of me..." She also was lost in his eyes...His azure blue eyes. "He called me Hina-chan!" she thought happily. But then realization hit her._"But...No, I don't love you anymore. I..I've found someone whom I care for and love deeply."_ He had said that...

She shifted her eyes from his, and tears started to fall yet again (they had only stopped previously because of the shock of falling down, and Naruto falling on top of her).

He stood up immediately after seeing this, snapping back to reality.

"I'm sorry it was an accident! I was running and didn't think you'd stop so abruptly!" Naruto said really quickly, while holding out his hand.

She didn't take it, or respond either. The tears were worse, now she was crying. She stood up. Her chest felt as if it had a hole. It's funny how the most painful wounds aren't really wounds, just like the most important things in life, aren't really things.

Naruto remembered what he had to do.

"Hinata. Look I'm really sorry, I'd hate me if I were you, but I don't want it to end like this. Shit you were the first girl I've ever loved! I'm never going to forget the things we lived! Please let us stay friends, I'm sorry I broke our promise but-" He stopped.

"P-p-please let me go. I wa-want to be a-alone right now." She mustered her courage and looked him in the eye, but immediately shifted her gaze.

"Promise me we'll talk about his later."

No response, just crying.

"Please Hinata promise me, prom-" he was cut by her words.

"Just like you-you pr-pro-omised?"

He didn't know how to respond. So he didn't. He didn't say anything when she said those words, or didn't say anything either when she turned and left, not running anymore, but walking, sobbing. He kept staring at her back until she took a right corner.

He stood there for like 2 minutes, staring at the corner she had taken. He finally left, in search of Tsunade. It had been a long time, and he had to report back to her.

Hinata, not knowing where she was going, just kept walking. People kept staring at her. Ino saw her and asked what happened, but she ignored her. There will be time for explanations later, time for forgetting later. Now was time for grieving.

The only thing which made her look around was the sound of someone laughing heartily. Now she realized it, she was near the entrance.

"Oh hey nee-chan, bad day?" she asked loudly. She didn't give the impression of someone who was bad, she didn't want to ridicule Hinata, merely strike a conversation. Without waiting for an answer she continued. "I just arrived and don't know where the fuck anything is, care to give me some directions?

She was a very pretty girl, of about 16. She had auburn hair and brown eyes, and also spectacular legs which were exposed due to her short skirt. Her chest wasn't flat, though she wasn't a D-cup either. Just right for her age.

"She isn't a civilian" Hinata thought. The girl wasn't wearing a headband, but had her pack full of Kunais and shuriken attached to her naked right leg.

She kept staring at Hinata who had stopped crying (maybe because Hinata kept starint at her without responding). "Hey nee-chan, you there? Can you help me?"

A) What happened isn't her fault. Help her.

B) I don't care about anything, she can go ask someone else for all I care!

* * *

**umbrella's note: **Didn't make it before dinner lol, had to stop (eat thanksgiving dinner with the family) and then take it from where I left it. To be honest I'm not satisfied with this chapter...Well tell me what you think. Don't forget to review (don't just vote).**  
**


End file.
